Hate Me
by Sometimes I do stuff
Summary: Partner Write with SouthItaly23 Song Fic of the Song Hate me by Blue October :  Italy doesn't think he is good enough for Germany and stuff happens... Sucky Summary, I know... Just read it! YAOI: GerIta :D


Title: Hate Me

Rating: T

Song on Replay: Hate me By Blue October.

"ITALY! BE A MAN! If you were attacked and Japan and I weren't there, you would be captured! You need to GROW UP!" Screamed Germany during training.

"I-I'm sorry Germany…." cried Italy. Germany sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Ja, Ja….just run 5 laps then training will be done, ok?" Italy nodded his head.

"Ve~ Okay Germany! After this I will make us pasta!" And so Germany went inside to get some wurst while Italy run-or jogged-laps.

_3hours later_

Italy walked inside Germany's house, his legs sore. 'Ve~ I'm going to make pasta, Germany!"

Italy yelled in the house, not knowing were his friend was. There was no response. 'Germany…?"

Italy asked. Still no answer. Italy thought maybe Germany was asleep and went to his room to check.

In the room there was no Germany but there was a laptop on the bed. Italy looked at it. The screen was glowing with Red and white. Italy read out the words: Youtube. "Ve.. Was Germany watching porn again?" Italy hovered the mouse of recommended videos. Italy saw one that disturbed him. "Hate Me"

"Huh? Why would someone want to be hated? It's fun to be loved!" Italy clicked on the video.

_I have to block out thoughts of you, so I don't lose my head_

_They crawl in like a cockroach leaving babies in my bed_

_Dropping little reels of tape to remind me that I'm alone_

_Playing movies in my head that make a porno feel like home_

_There's a burning in my pride, a nervous bleeding in my brain_

_An ounce of peace is all I want for you, Will you never call again?_

_And will you never say that you loved me just to put it in my face_

_And will you never try to reach me, it is I that wanted space_

Italy began to have a flash back of a week ago.

'"_Germany! Look! I drew a picture of you!" Italy said, running to his friend holding a piece of paper._

"_Ja? Really? Why would you do that?" Asked the German. Italy's smiled faltered. _

"_I-I thought of you so I drew you….don't you like it?" Germany blushed, which was unnoticed by Italy._

"_Sure…but why did you think of me?" Suddenly the phone rang. "Italy can you please leave me in peace now? I have to work!' He said, rougher then he meant to. Italy looked at Germany as he walked away from the small Italian, to whatever he needed to do. "Germany! Wait! It's adorable!" Germany just glanced over his shoulder and kept walking. Germany cursed under his breath and finally was out of sight. Italy was crushed. This. Really. Sucked. "I guess he needs space…"Whispered Italy.'_

Italy awoke from the flashback. "I remember that day. I had a wonderful thought of Germany so I drew him…." he said, shaking head. He heard the chorus.

_Hate me today_

_ Hate me tomorrow_

_ Hate me for all the things i didnt do for you_

_ Hate me in ways, yeah ways hard to swallow_

_ Hate me so you can finally see whats good for you_

Italy thought of today. "He…He said I wasn't strong enough. Am I not good enough for Ludwig? If he didn't meet me he wouldn't have to make sure I am ok….he would have more time to have fun, and be so stoic."

_I'm sober now for 3 whole months, it's one accomplishment that you helped me with_

_ The one thing that always tore us apart is the one thing I won't touch again_

_ In a sick way I want to thank you for holding my head up late at night_

_ While I was busy waging wars on myself, you were trying to stop the fight _

_You never doubted my warped opinions on things like suicidal hate_

_ You made me compliment myself when it was way too hard to take_

_ So I'll drive so fucking far away that I'll never cross your mind _

_And do whatever it takes in your heart to leave me behind _

Italy sighed, holding in tears. He'd tried driving away and then making some lame ass excuse. But, every time he, Italy, ran, Germany would just follow. 'He need to stop following me,' Italy thought.

"One of us is going to get hurt in the end." The chorus rang though his ears again. He had enough. He paused the song and went to Germany's bed were he knew Germany had a gun. A PO8 Pistol to be exact. Germany had called this gun, 'His Pillow-gun.' Italy pointed the gun under his chin. Italy gave a faint smile as he started to cry. "Even though I am not enough for you, Ti amo, Ludwig." He started to pull the trigger when he heard the door slam. "Italy? You here?" Germany asked. His voice was getting closer. "Feli are you-" He stopped when he opened the door. "Italy…w-hat?"

Italy, still tears in his eyes looked at Germany. "Ludwig…Germany…I'm sorry." He went back to the trigger when suddenly it was out of his hands. He looked up to see Germany with it, his face full of pain and confusion. "W-what? What are you thinking, Italy?" Italy saw tears in Germany's eyes. Somehow the song went off paused and played. Neither men noticed at first.

_And with a sad heart I say bye to you and wave_

_Kicking shadows on the street for every mistake that I have made_

_And like a baby boy I never was a man_

_Until I saw your blue eyes cry and I held your face in my hands_

_And then I fell down yelling "Make it go away!"_

_Just make her smile come back and shine just like it used to be_

_And then she whispered "How can you do this to me?"_

Italy sighed. "Germany….I have to say goodbye to you. You don't deserve me…." Suddenly Italy was on his knees, his face on Germany's chest. "Make it go away! I want you to love me! I want you to be proud of me and I want to be good enough for you!" Italy sobbed. Germany put his hand on Italy's chin, making the small Italian face him. Italy saw tears in the blue eyes he loved so much. Italy went to hold Germany's face.

"How could you do this to me, Italein? You _are _good enough. I _am_ proud of you….and…I do. I do love you. Ich leibe dich" Germany leaned his head towards Italy's, giving him a gentle kiss on the lips.

_Hate me today _

_Hate me tomorrow _

_Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you _

_Hate me in ways, yeah ways hard to swallow _

_Hate me so you can finally see whats good for you. _

"I could never hate you." Germany whispered. "You are good for me. Nothing else matters but you."

_**END**_


End file.
